One night in a million
by ayamechin
Summary: She watched herself in the mirror. Her hair was wet, and drops of water werefalling on her bare shoulders. She moved the towel through her hair, trying to dry it. The towel which had embraced her body had fallen to the ground.


_**Author note: **I wrote this story to participate for a competition, never was into my plans._

_Special thanks to** luvsanime02 **my beta reader._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire night nor it characters, those belong to Hino Matsuri.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One <strong>__**N**__**ight in a **__**M**__**illion**_

She watched herself in the mirror. Her hair was wet, and drops of water were falling on her bare shoulders. She moved the towel through her hair, trying to dry it. The towel which had embraced her body had fallen to the ground.

Her hands stretched out and picked up a silk nightgown. It was red, and it curved on her body. The moment she saw herself full-length in the mirror, she knew that he would like it. She giggled, and couldn't stop admiring the ring on her finger. It still brought fresh memories.

_She always knew that she __would__ live an eternity by his side. She always knew that one day she __would__ wear a lovely wedding dress__,__ and he __would__ wait __for __her at the altar. But she never thought it __would__ happen so fast._

_A f__ew months before__,__ she was taken by her fiancé __to__ a place __he'd__ always promised __that __he __would__ take her__. __H__e took her to the place where roses __bloomed__ once __every__ ten years. It was the most beautiful view __she'd__ ever __seen__._

_The real world was stained by people __through __malicious acts, but what she sa__w __w__as something she never thought __could__ exist, a corner of the world detached by reality__,__ and __unaffected__ by human hands._

_She was surrounded by __thousands__ of red roses. No matter where she looked__,__ she saw the same view: a Heaven painted in green __and__ red. Yuuki kep__t __h__is hand __tight in __hers__, turned to face him__,__ and with a soft voice__,__ she __thanked__ him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips._

_Later__,__ she let go of his hand__,__ and went __to__ the middle of the rose garden. "It's beautiful__,__ Kaname. Thank you for keeping your promise." He could see her happy face__,__ and he promised to himself that he would make her __even __happier._

_He came closer to her__,__ and kneeled. She saw the whole scene like __it was from __a movie. She saw him kneeling in front of her, taking out from his pocket a velvet black box__,__ and her heart stopped beating when he __opened__ it and __presented__ the delicate ring inside._

_With an angelic smile on his face__,__ he asked the question: "Yuuki, will you marry me?" _

_She wanted to say "Silly, aren't we engaged already__?__" But when she opened her mouth__,__ she said just "Yes."_

_Kaname put the delicate ring on her delicate finger. He rose up on his feet__,__ and whispered __in__ her ear "One day__,__ you will be __even __happier than today."_

_She knew that he __would __always keep his word, but she never imagined how __he __coul__d __m__ake her happier. _

_That was until today, when for the second time__,__ she __would__ step __into__ the same garden. Her charming prince was waiting for her under the arch of roses. _

_She came toward him with __slow__ steps. She wanted to jump __into__ his arms and kiss his lips, but she had to keep the __slow__ pace. Her __stepfather__ was leading her to the altar to give her to the man who __would__ vow __faithfulness__ and love only to her._

_After her mind registered the place where her wedding ceremony __would__ take place, her eyes couldn't sto__p __l__ooking at him, dressed in his white suit, an angelic smile on his lips, his eye__s __g__lowing__,__ and she knew that all __of __these __gestures were__ for her._

_With each step she made__,__ she was closer to her dream. When she reached him and took his __out stretched__ hand__,__ she could feel love and warmth __through__ his palm._

_Her mind was filled only with thoughts about him__.__S__he did not hear the priest at all. __Miraculously__,__ when she was asked if she __would__ marry Kaname, she heard for the first time __the __priest's__ words, and with happy tears in her eyes__,__ an audible sound came out from her lips__.__"Y__es__."_

"_You __may__ kiss the bride__,__" __s__aid the priest. They turned to face each other. Her eyes were still watery. He cupped her face __with both __of his __hands__, __and bent__ his head __slightly forward__. _

"_I love you!" he whispered upon her lips__,__ before locking __them with his own__. The moment their lips united to seal the vow they__ had__ just made__,__ they totally forgot where they were. In their __minds,__ no __guests__, no priest__,__ and no father-in-__laws__ were there. They were alone in their paradise._

_More than one cough was needed for them to remember about the people around them. Their lips separated, __and they __turned to their guests__,__ and went to the place where a small reception __would__ be held._

And she was here now, a year after her wedding day, but it was still like yesterday. The memory of them vowing faithfulness to each other was still vivid in her memory.

Since they were a married couple, they loved each other every night. There wasn't even one when they did not sleep in each other's warm arms.

* * *

><p><em>He bought the engagement ring with a month before <em>_the __proposal. He tried to hide the secret, but her nose was sharp__,__ and __had __suspected __of__ him that he __was hiding__ something. For days__,__ she __had__ pestered him to tell he__r __w__hat __he __was __thinking of. __He'd__ needed all his talent to avoid her questions._

_The day when he __had __decided to take her to the __promised__ rose garden__, __he'd__ needed a lot of effort to drag her there._

"_I won't come with you until yo__u __t__ell me what you're hiding__,__" __s__he explained her refusal._

"_And you will never know if you won't come with me." It was enough to silence her__,__ and __to __comply __with__ his demand._

_He saw her happiness exuding __from__ her pores when she saw the rose garden. When he saw her in __the __middle of it__, t__he way she spun around__,__ he wanted to come closer to her and __ask__ the question which __had__ stayed on his tongue for a month._

_He kneeled in front of __his__ beloved__,__ and finally the question left his lips. Kaname saw tears in her eyes, but it was due to happiness. Like in a dream__,__ he heard her answer. The moment she agreed__,__ the goal of his life was to make her happier than ever._

_And he knew how they __could__ have a dream wedding. The place where they __got __engaged was perfect for their union. So, secretly__,__ he made preparation for their wedding to __take__ place in the rose garden._

_On__ her wedding day__,__ she found out where the ceremony __was __being__ held. If she was frustrated that she __didn't__ know where the ceremony __would__ be__, __s__he did not show it. Slowly, step by step__,__ he saw his chosen one coming to him._

_He could not describe what he felt when she saw her __a __few feet away from him wearing a white dress. He could sense that her feelings were a mix between nervousness and happiness. _

_Maybe his facial expression did not show __his __nervousness, but the moment when he took her small hand in his__,__ her warmth went through his body and __cooled__ him down. _

_During the ceremony__,__ he did not pay attention to the priest__. __H__is eyes were only upon her. When it was time for him to say "__Y__es__,__" he spoke loud and clear. With just a simple word__,__ he __had __claimed her as his woman._

_The moment he saw her walking toward __the __altar__,__ he __had __wished to lock his lips with __hers__. He turned his whole body to face her, his hands cupped her face__,__ and he bent to take what he __had __wanted from the beginning, her lips._

_The moment their lips were locked__,__ he forgot about __all of __those pairs of eyes who watched them. He enjoyed that passionate kiss until __dozens__ of "__Coughs__" woke him up from his own world. Without his will__,__ he let his lips leave hers, but with the promise that later, when no one __would__ be around__,__ he __would__ have those lips upon his again._

And here he was, a year later, ogling at his wedding ring, and waiting for his loved one to come out of the shower. He wanted to join in, but her warning made him wait for her. Kaname took out from his pocket the velvet black box.

It was her anniversary present. The moment when she stepped out of shower, he would put the necklace around her delicate neck. He saw it a month ago, and decided to buy it in that instant.

Kaname heard a sound, and noticed the door cracked open. A pair of long legs came into his sight, and his words were stuck in his throat.

* * *

><p>Kaname's gaze started from the bottom, and moved up to her head. He saw that her calves were not covered by any kind of cloth. His gaze went up, and he saw her bare thighs. And when he was eager to see her secret spot, he was disappointed to see it covered by a red fabric.<p>

His disappointment flew out the window soon when he finally saw her completely. She was wearing a lovely red nightgown which left nothing to the imagination. The upper part of the nightgown was see-through… It was like he was called toward her, and moved his hands and tongue over those… which called him… so eagerly.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not see her coming toward him. He was brought back to reality only when her arms went around his neck.

"Happy anniversary!" she whispered upon his lips, before locking them with hers. He kissed her back passionately. She let out a soft moan, and Kaname took his opportunity to explore her sweet cavern with his tongue.

Did he want to give her an anniversary gift? He did not know anymore. All he knew was the small woman in his arms whose tongue battled with his for dominance. While her hands were locked into his hair, his hands wondered over her body, from her back to her thighs.

Sweets moans escaped her lips, and he was there to swallow them with his mouth.

Suddenly, he found himself thrown onto the bed. He wanted to protest at the loss of her lips, but once again his words were stuck in his throat. The way she looked, with her lips swollen from the kiss, a slight blush on her cheeks, and her lustful eyes, she was ravishing.

He wanted her beneath him, with her tiny red gown out of his sight, writhing naked under his skillful hands. And once again, while he was dreaming at her naked body under his mercy, he did not see her move, not until she was above him, with her lips closer to his mouth.

"You're late." She was so close to him. He saw her pink tongue, and wanted to go after it, but she did not give him the pleasure. "I prepared dinner, but you were late, and now the food isn't good anymore. So, I think I will take my dessert now."

And with that, she kissed him fiercely. Her pink tongue passed his lips, and stroked his. She was so demanding, hungry, her hands roamed over his body…and he found himself with his hands above his head, tied to the headboard.

"I want to truly enjoy my dessert," she whispered in his ear. She started kissing him again, from his ear to his jaw, and down on his neck. She licked and nipped his skin, leaving behind small love bites.

She felt his blood rushing through his veins. Her vampire instinct took control over her body, and she sank her teeth into his neck. She sucked his life force, and through it, she felt the love he had for her. She could feel his arousal as well, how he enjoyed being beneath her and under her mercy.

She licked the remains of the blood from his neck, and her mouth took the trail of her hands while she ripped apart his shirt. Her hands caressed his chest and down on his abdomen, while her teeth grazed his skin.

Groans escaped his lips. His arousal was asking for release, his hands wanted to feel her body, but none of these pleasures were granted to him. She drove him crazy with her antics. When he felt her hands at his pants, touching him playfully, he thought he would explode.

Yuuki unzipped his pants and grabbed his shaft. A loud groan escaped his lips. Her mouth made its way from his abdomen back to his neck, and up to his ear.

"Seeing your reaction, I can guess that you like it. Very much, I might add." Kaname could not answer as her hands were still groping him, and the only sounds coming from him were loud moans.

Her mouth and tongue kissed and licked his pale skin from his ear to his neck, and down to his chest and abdomen. She twisted her tongue over his bellybutton, and went down to his manhood.

Her hands released him from his confines. She chuckled when she saw him so eager for her.

He could feel her breath close to his shaft. Only a little closer and she would touch him. He moaned in anticipation.

It was like a living thing, calling to her to taste him with her mouth, with her tongue. She closed the distance, and licked the tip of his shaft. The pleasure she brought to him was too much to resist. He wanted to release his hands, to touch her body the way she touched his, but all his moves for release were futile.

She closed her mouth over his manhood, taking him completely into her mouth. She moved her head up and down his shaft. His hips mimicked her motions, and all of this brought him complete pleasure.

She left his body, and removed her lewd underwear. He caught a glimpse of her secret spot, and wanted to release himself and impale his shaft into her waiting passage.

"Today, I want you to let me devour your body," she said, before straddling him.

Yuuki took his cock in her hands, and positioned it at her entrance. A soft moan escaped her lips when his tip touched her wet entrance. She moved down onto his shaft, and then he was completely inside of her.

She moved up and down. At first, gently, but a slow pace wasn't what she wished for. She increased the pace, and their release was close for both.

With his hazy eyes, he saw her move above him with frantic moves. Her covered breasts bounced at each move of hers. He wanted to be free, to shred her nightgown to pieces. He wanted to hold her close to his body, to feel her creamy flesh under his hands.

She was tight around his shaft. He felt that if she didn't slow down her moves, he would have his release. She was far from slowing down.

His length touched a spot she'd never thought could exist. In her lower stomach, she felt an overwhelmingly familiar sensation, and she knew that her climax was near.

He could tell she was close too. He felt her inner walls tighten around his cock. A few more thrusts were enough for both of them to reach their climaxes.

In the midst of their passion, he had released his hands. He did what he had wanted to do from the beginning: he shred to pieces her clothing.

"Yuuki…" It was what he said before capturing her right breast into his mouth. He moved his attention to her other breast, while his hands explored her lower body. Yuuki arched her body, moving her chest closer to his hot mouth. She moaned under his ministrations. This man always knew how to bring her to Heaven.

He turned her around, her back facing him, and with a fast, fluid motion, he impaled his cock into her slick opening. Yuuki moaned loudly at his intrusion.

With a strong and fast pace, he moved in and out of her. Their voices were erotic music, and the smell of sex filled the room. Her sounds filled his ears. His speed, and the force of his thrusts, increased, and did not stop until he did not hear her screaming his name.

"Kaname…" she screamed when another orgasm hit her body with full force. He thrust a few more times, and he reached his climax, filling her body with his seed while his teeth sank into her pale neck.

Her blood and her body were like drugs to him. Every day which passed, he wanted more of her, blood and body. He wanted to possess her, and through her blood, he was ecstatic to know that she shared the same greedy feeling as him. He was her accomplice, and she was his. They had a full partnership.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Kaname finally was able to speak.<p>

"Happy anniversary to you too, honey! I think it's my time to give you your anniversary gift." He left the bed, found his jacket on the floor, and took out from the inside pocket the velvet black box.

"I saw it, and I thought it fitted you perfectly." Yuuki opened to box, and found inside a heart-shape pendant. With her slender fingers, she opened the heart.

"We can put the pictures of our children inside of it."

"Kaname, that's wonderful. But how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I am pregnant with our first child? I don't remember telling you?"

Kaname was surprised to hear her words. He did not suspect anything. He just saw that pendant, and thought she would want something like this.

"I did not know. Are you really pregnant?" She could see pure happiness on his face. She nodded.

"I found out last week. My anniversary gift was the news. What happened earlier was just my dessert," Kaname smirked at her words.

"Then, I propose to celebrate this wonderful news," he declared, and his mouth crushed over hers, celebrating the new life with another love session.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: <strong>You're free to share your thoughts. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
